


4 Times Pitch Teased Jack in Public, and 1 Time he Finished the Job

by Rahar_Moonfire



Series: RotG Kinkmeme [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Community: rotg_kink, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Pitch teased Jack in public, and the one time he finished the job with an audience.</p><p>Written for the RotG Kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4 Teases

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the RotG Kinkmeme.
> 
> Prompt: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2200.html?thread=3398296#cmt3398296

 

**1.**

  
It started out simple. Jack was sitting on a nearby iron gate watching kids play on the playground. A light snow had begun to fall and most of the parents were huddled together over cups of steaming hot coffee while their kids chased each other down the slides.  
  
"Adorable, isn't it?"  
  
Jack jumped at the unexpected voice, but relaxed once he recognized it, his lips pulling back in a smile. "Yeah. Most of them don't see me, though."  
  
Pitch leaned against the gate, his right shoulder brushing Jack's back, as he sighed. "Yes, well. You've only just begun to gain believers. Naturally, it'll take time for belief to spread."  
  
"Yeah," Jack breathed. He pulled his hood up and leaned back against Pitch's warm body behind him, tucking his hands into his hoodie pocket. His staff shifted to rest comfortably in the crook of his arm. "It's just...I don't know."  
  
"Lonely."  
  
Jack tilted his head to catch a glimpse of fluffy raven hair. "Yeah."  
  
"As I said, don't worry too much. Things will happen in their own time."  
  
And they stayed there in companionable silence watching the children play in the falling snow. And slowly, something shifted beneath Jack's back and then fingers slipped under his hoodie, brushing his skin.  
  
They slid up along his spine drawing a contented hum from his lips. Jack forced his muscles to relax and enjoy the caress. He missed being touched. His head tilted back to rest comfortably on Pitch's shoulder, his eyes closing. They stayed that way.  
  
Until... "Jack!"  
  
Both spirits jerked on surprise, only to see a mother calling her son 'Jack' over to her so they could leave. Jack Frost drew a shuddering breath and cleared his throat to hide his blushing face.  
  
"Curious," he heard Pitch murmur.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You turn blue when you blush, not red like the humans. Endearing. I wouldn't mind seeing more of that."  
  
"I'd rather you didn't."  
  
He felt Pitch lean over so his lips brushed the fabric of his hood and his hot breath puffed against his ear. "Tough."  
  
"Pitch? Pitch!" But the Nightmare King was gone. And Jack wasn't too excited about further meet-ups.

 

* * *

 

**2.**

  
The child was asleep when Jack arrived to paint swirling designs on her window. And Pitch had to be waiting for him because mere moments after he began to draw, Jack was forced to brace himself against the house as Pitch proceeded to slide his hands all over his body until he was literally shaking with need. But luckily, Jack was able to control his voice.  
  
That is, until he felt a soft bite on his throat. He yelped. His mouth was quickly covered as Pitch leaned in close and whispered, "So, your neck is sensitive. Better keep quiet, or you'll wake the child."  
  
And Jack tried. Really, he did. But he was exceptionally glad Pitch left his hand covering his mouth, otherwise the entire neighborhood would've heard him whether they believed in him or not.  
  
That was the first time Pitch made Jack come by kissing and biting and suckling his neck alone. But it would not be the last, nor the most public.  
  
Nope, this was only the beginning.

 

* * *

 

**3.**

It was a perfect day. The air was crisp, the wind playful, the snow fresh, and the kids were happily throwing snowballs at each other. Jack sighed contentedly as he flit here and there watching the group and participating when he could. He'd started this fabulous game and he had to admit, it was great to watch.  
  
It couldn't have been more perfect.   
  
And then he was no longer floating. Instead his sight was filled by a shadow then the brilliant silver light from the cloud covered sky as Pitch attached his lips to Jack's neck kissing and sucking. Jack struggled at first but, god those lips... He should have known. Pitch always was the prima donna. Sexy idiot.  
  
And then a hand cupped him and squeezed and suddenly it wasn't entirely pleasant. Well, it was pleasant but not appropriate. There were _children_  just a few feet away. Jack struggled the free himself and managed to turn onto his stomach just as someone called his name.  
  
"I'm here!" he called, forcing his head above the snow mound he'd apparently fallen behind. "I'm...ugh!" Damn Pitch and his tongue. Why did he have to choose now to lick a long...wet...hot...god!  
  
"Jack? You okay?" Jamie. Of course it'd be Jamie.   
  
Jack shifted so he could grab his staff. "I'm good." With a sound  _whack_ , Jack feed himself from Pitch's grasp leaving the Boogeyman to nurse a new bump on his head. Returning to the game with a brief apologetic glance, Jack summoned a snowball and proceeded to smack Jamie in the face.  
  
Pitch merely stood and watched his lover flit about. Personally he was a bit proud of managing the lick along Jack's back. Although, perhaps next time he should try another method.

 

* * *

 

 

**4.**

  
This time Jack was expecting the assault, he just wasn't expecting the place. But then, who would expect to be jumped by a sexy shadow while having a conversation with a believer.   
  
There he was minding his own business when suddenly a hand wrapped around waist resting  _low_  on his hip, another hand captured his cheek gently tilting it to the side, and lips locked on his neck. He knew Pitch was following him, but he never thought the guy would molest him in public. Not on this scale, at least.  
  
True, Pitch may be invisible but Jack most certainly wasn't. And trying to keep up a conversation while being molested was difficult. Have you ever had to continue talking about an annoying teacher to someone who has no idea you're currently being caressed, fondled, kissed, and bit? No, didn't think so.  
  
But he tried.  
  
"...and then she told me I had to redo my homework."  
  
Silence. Oh yeah, respond. "Aw-ah. Sorry kiddo...mm. Sounds...mph...rough."  
  
The kid sighed despondently. Then snuck a glance up at Jack with hope flickering in his eyes. Oh crap, now Pitch was sucking. Thissss was going to be difficult.  
  
"Could you make tomorrow a snow day?"  
  
Jack winced as sharp teeth nibbled on his flesh. "Stop..." He whispered.  
  
The child tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?  
  
"Stop...um...stop the sun? So it...uh...snows?" Oh, yeah, wow. Nice Jack, nice. That made sense.  
  
"Um...yeah, I guess. Could you? Please?"  
  
"Answer Jack," another, soft voice whispered against his ear. Hot breath stirring his nerves and making it incredibly difficult to concentrate. "I'd hurry, if I were you." A finger tapped lightly on the tip of his steadily growing erection.  
  
"Yes. Yes."  
  
"Yush! Thanks, Jack. By the way, are you okay? You seem a bit..." The kid shrugged at the lack of words.  
  
"Fine. Fine. I'm...mmnfine. Just...uh...busy. You know, places to go. Snow days to bring." Squeeze. "Mph! Bye."  



	2. Smexy Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack discovers that being invisible is not the same as not being seen. And Pitch enjoys the spoils. ^_~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Couple of quick headcanons I have for this so y'all will understand.  
> First, I think the modern cameras (still and video) can record the Guardians and other spirits. Keep in mind, this _is_ AU.
> 
> Second, spirits can easily affect things in the material world, they just can't be seen by the naked eye. But with a camera... See where I'm going with this? ^_~
> 
> Enjoy!

  **+1**  


  
And he slipped free of Pitch's grasp again. Only, unlike the last few times, Pitch only let him reach the roof of a highrise where lots of people were dancing, talking, and drinking around a large, shallow pool.   
  
Jack had just enough time to land and catch his breath when Pitch was on him again. This time simply wrapping his arms around the frost spirit, pinning Jack's arms to his sides and holding them tightly against his body. He nuzzled his face against Jack's swan pale neck, kissed it gently, and grinned.  
  
"Enjoying this, are we?"  
  
"Mm...not on your life," Jack muttered as his body twitched in an effort to escape.  
  
Pitch chuckled and held the boy tighter. "This right here seems to disagree," he replied accompanied by a light tap on the tip of Jack's clothed penis. He tightened his grip as the younger spirit jerked and squeaked at the touch. "Did you just...squeak, Jack?"  
  
Jack blushed blue shaking his head violently. "No!"  
  
Pitch raised a thin, almost non-existent eyebrow. "Really? Are you sure?" He asked, one of his hands gently sliding down Jack's chest to his hip. "Then what would you call this sound?" And suddenly his hand was there,  _squeezing_ , and  _kneading_  and- "Oh god. Pitch!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. God, Jack loved him.  
  
"We're...unh...in public!" the poor spirit gasped out.  
  
Pitch looked up and took in the numerous people dressed in stylish clothing, the wet bar located by the roof wall on the right, and the few people willing to strip down and take a dip in the shallow pool. "No, not really. I'd say we're more on the sidelines. Wallflowers, if you will. Besides, we are invisible to adults, you know. It's not as if they could see us anyway."  
  
"Bu...but  _still!_ "  
  
Pitch sighed. "Ah, very well. I suppose we could take this elsewhere." Jack let his body relax in relief. "Over there would be nice. I've always wanted to do you against a table."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Before Jack could protest further, he was suddenly surrounded by shadows and then people. Lots of people. And glass cups. "Wha...?" And then he was roughly spun around, pressed against the bar, and kissed. His heart stuttered and it became difficult to breathe. He struggled against his lover's solid body, his cheeks almost glowing a pale blue.  
  
When Pitch finally saw fit to break the kiss, Jack gasped for air. Pitch slid a leg between his legs and pressed against his erection. Icy fingers clutched at Pitch's back as he felt lips brush his ear, that sharp nose gently pushing Jack's hood down. "I'd say this was a nice spot, yes? It certainly has a fine view. Wouldn't you say, Jack?"   
  
"Auh!" Jack's fingers tightened as Pitch pushed his leg harder against his member. "S-stop. The...hah...they'll see."  
  
Pitch tilted his head. "They'll see?" Jack jerked his head in an abrupt nod. "Well, we certainly can't have that, now can we? Especially considering the state you're in." Jack whimpered as finger slipped under his hoodie and brushed against bare skin. "You're much too clothed for people to enjoy the show."  
  
"What!?"  
  
And then the ties holding his pants were suddenly loosened and his pants pulled down so he was bare from the waist down. But Pitch's hands were still wrapped around his back pinning his upper arms to his sides. How did...how...oh...oh god...  
  
Blue eyes widened as a single, slender shadow lifted up into his vision, bowed cheekily, then slunk back down to caress his legs. Jack gulped, watching the people pass across his sight behind Pitch. Some stopped to talk, others stepped up to the bar to refill their drinks. And no one noticed the tall, dark Nightmare King pinning the infamous Jack Frost against the very same bar and fondling him with shadow tentacles!   
  
Jack's eyelids dropped closed as his cheeks froze a dark blue. His body shook as he felt the feather light brush of the shadows (since when were there more?!) against his thighs. Pitch smiled against his throat.   
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Jack whimpered. "I'll stop if you want me to."  
  
Jack blinked as all the sensations vanished leaving only him and Pitch. He could stop it. He had the choice. They were in public. People didn't have...sex...in public. You just didn't do it.  
  
But...everyone here was an adult. They couldn't see either of them. They didn't know the two were even there. And it was kinda...fun. In a twisted sort of way.  
  
"No. I...I want..." What did he want? "I want to do this. Please."  
  
Pitch leaned back to meet Jack's eyes and smiled. "Really? You want this? Pray tell, what is 'this'?"  
  
No. No. Oh god, no. "Pitch."  
  
"I'm honestly curious. What 'this' do you want? Do you want me to kiss you? Do you want the shadows to play with you? Please, my dear boy, you must be more specific."  
  
Jack could barely believe his ears. Pitch was standing in front of his half-naked self, innocent as you please, and practically telling him he had to say  _out loud_  what he wanted. But...Jack was never very good at dirty talk. He gulped.  
  
Pitch's smile morphed into a smirk. "Oh dear. No opinion? Very well. Then I shall do with you as I please."  
  
After that, there wasn't much Jack could say. Not that he had much of a chance to between Pitch kissing him and the overwhelming sensations between his legs.

Pitch's hands were everywhere, caressing and fondling Jack's body until his skin was tingling. His lips attacked Jack's in long, deep, possessive kisses; his tongue danced around Jack's, teasing and exploratory. And those shadows did everything they could to Jack's lower body to thoroughly drive him crazy.  
  
And then something slipped inside. It was soft, almost like liquid, and warm and smooth. It pushed in and pulled out, pushed in and pulled out, going deeper with each push until Jack was a complete mess and trying desperately to fuck himself on the shadow.  
  
And then it stopped moving deep inside his body and expanded, pressing against all sides. Jack cried out and squirmed. It felt good, too good. His hands grasped at everything within reach. Pitch caught his left hand in his and held it still.  
  
"Jack," he said. Jack shuddered. "Jack." The boy managed to open his eyes and watched as Pitch tilted his head and proceeded to lick Jack's captive hand until it was practically dripping with saliva. Normally, just the thought of doing something like that was disgusting. But now...it was incredibly sexy.  
  
Jack's eyes fluttered as his hand was lowered so it pressed against Pitch's hardened cock.  
  
"Feel that, Jack?" Jack nodded shakily. "That's going to be pounding into you in front of all these people. I'm going to make you scream my name loud enough for even them to hear you. I'll pound you so hard the bar will shake. I'm going to push you to the edge and watch you come in front of everyone. And I'll make you love it."  
  
Breathe. Breathe. Breathe? What is breathe? What is air? What is... _that!_  
  
Pitch was large, and hard as he pushed in to Jack's body. Jack's body clenched and arched against the intrusion from something that was _much_  more substantial and filling then a shadow ever could. His hands scrambled to clutch Pitch's hair, his arms, even the bar Jack currently leaned against. Anything to give him leverage as Pitch began thrusting.  
  
He tried holding back his cries, but Pitch knew how to make him scream. A well aimed thrust, and sucking bite on his neck and a soft shadow teasing his throbbing cock and Jack was nothing but putty. Moaning, screaming, crying, happy putty.  
  
"Are you sure you saw them?" a man in a suit asked, walking up to the bar next to the rutting couple and looking at it like it was going to bite him.   
  
"Yeah, they're still there now," came a faint voice over the earphone in Suit's ear. "Geez, they're going at it like rabbits! They're right next to you."  
  
Suit looked to his right and left. Nothing but a young woman sipping her martini and the barista currently cleaning a dirty cup. The man ran a hand through his closely cut blonde hair in confusion. There wasn't anything here. But he'd seen the security video. There were two guys fucking each other, right here! But...there wasn't anyone here.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," he asked the barista, who looked up. "This may sound awkward, but have you seen any..." Suit waved his hand vaguely, his face flushed in embarrassment, "people going at it, recently?"  
  
The barista, a young man with long brown hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, shrugged. "No sir. There was a couple here a little while ago. Man and woman. Kissing, well actually making out, but you know." He shrugged. "None of my business. Although I can say they were a little too drunk to be going far tonight."  
  
"Good god! The kid's flexible!" Suit flushed as his buddy continued to give a running commentary on the invisible fucking couple.  
  
"No...erm, no young men?" Suit asked.  
  
The barista shrugged. "No, why?"  
  
Suit ran a hand over his face in frustration. "Nothing. Couple exhibistionists, that's all."  
  
The barista smiling knowingly. "Yeah, well. It is a rather crazy party. The bar's been shaking since they turned up the bass. Good luck finding 'em, sir."  
  
Suit sighed. "Yeah, thanks. Oh, and could you save a whiskey for me? I'm gunna need it later."  
  
"Sure," the barista chuckled as Suit reached over and shook his hand.  
  
Jack shuddered as Pitch brought him closer and closer. He'd already come once, but Pitch had yet to come. He was currently teetering on the brink of his second orgasm when a hand suddenly reached through him. He shuddered and screamed coming again. Pitch tightened his grip and judging from his groans and the heat spilling into him, he was coming too.  
  
He took a deep breath as his body finally relaxed.   
  
"My god. That was some pretty heated fucking. I wouldn't mind tapping that, myself."  
  
Jack's eyes flew open searching for the source of the voice. He blinked when he saw a man in a suit standing right next to him with an incredible blush on his face and a hand covering his eyes.   
  
"Al," Suit said, his voice shaking from both frustration and probably embarrassment, "I'm telling you, there's no one here."  
  
"And I'm tellin' ya there is!" came the voice through the earpiece. "They were fucking each other silly. You saw the video. For god's sakes, the boy's lookin' right at you!"  
  
Jack's cheeks flushed dark blue. They saw. They  _saw!_  But...but how... They weren't children (Thank god!) and they didn't believe in them, so how...  
  
"Good show, Jack."  
  
Jack immediately turned his attention to Pitch who was grinning slyly. "I always knew you were passionate, but to help a human get off, too..." He whistled. "Impressive."  
  
Jack felt the first shivers of fear creep up his spine. "What do you mean?"  
  
Pitch tilted his head again. "Didn't you know?" He stared at Jack curiously before realization dawned and he laughed. "Oh Jack. Human adults can't see us, but their technology most certainly can."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Modern cameras can take photographs of us. Video cameras can take videos of us. Belief has nothing to do with them. They record what is there, nothing else. In other words, they see us. And I just screwed you into the counter, at a bar, at a party, with famous people and alcohol. Of course there would be a security camera by the bar in case something unseemly happens. Like two people suddenly appearing and having public sex."  
  
Jack blanched, his hands covering his mouth in shock.  
  
Pitch smiled and leaned close so his teeth nipped Jack's ear before whispering, "Don't be scared. They can't stop us or do anything to us. We're invisible to the naked eye. Intangible. But to the person watching that video, we are very visible. Audible, too, I hope. Either way, I can tell you for a fact that the security guard who watched me fuck you into oblivion was jerking himself off to you. You, Jack. Not me. You."  
  
Tears of embarrassment began to pool in the frost spirit's eyes. "Now, now, don't cry," Pitch murmured, brushing away the tears. "I did promise you, didn't I? That I would make you scream my name loud enough for even the deaf to hear. I said I'd pound you so hard the bar would shake. I said I'd push you to the edge and watch you come in front of everyone. And I promised I'd make you love it."  
  
Jack couldn't decide whether he wanted to cry from shame or beg for Pitch to do him again, in front of the camera, and make the human on the other end come again. Pitch grinned.  
  
"Care for another round?" Jack blinked stupidly a moment before nodding, his face returning to a dark shade of blue. Pitch smirked. "Then hold on tight. I plan on doing you until this party is over. And they tend to last hours. And if you're good, I may just let you spy on the human watching us, hmm? Sound fair?"   
  
Smiling, he thrust deep into Jack ripping a cry from his lips and the pale boy arched his back beautifully. "Remember, Jack. They're watching. Give a show."   
  
And they began again.


End file.
